daytimesoapsfandomcom-20200215-history
A.J. Quartermaine
Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Eric Kroh (1979-1983; recurring) *Abraham Geary (1983; recurring) *Jason Marsden (1986-1988; recurring) *Christopher Ren Nelson (1988-1989; recurring) *Justin Whalin (1989; recurring) *Gerald Hopkins (06/1991-12/1992) *Sean Kanan (02/1993-06/1997 & 10/2012-04/2014) *Billy Warlock (06/1997-12/2003 & 02/2005-04/2005) Other Information: *Presumed deceased April 26, 2005 to October 26, 2012 Character History: Background: Alan "A.J." James Quartermaine Jr. is the son of the late Alan Quartermaine Sr. and Monica Bard. He was born (on-screen) December 13, 1979. He has four siblings, an older maternal half-sister Dawn Winthrop and a younger half-brother Jason Morgan, as well as two adopted sisters Skye Chandler-Quartermaine and Emily Quartermaine. 1970's: A.J. was born during a severe snow storm. Monica was stuck at home on bed rest was visited by her adoptive mother Gail Baldwin and co-worker Lesley Williams. The three women end up snowed in at the Quartermaine mansion when Monica goes into labor. Lesley and Gail deliver the child. Monica at the time of A.J.'s birth believed that her ex-fiancée Richard "Rick" Webber Sr. was A.J.'s biological father and after a very hard labor Monica admits this to Lesley who also happens to be Rick's wife. 1980's: Soon after A.J. is born it is discovered that he has a heart condition and Rick perform the surgery and around this time Rick and Alan who now know of A.J.'s questioned paternity come to blows. It is later discovered that A.J. is infact Alan's child because he shares Alan's identical birthmark and a DNA test later confirms paternity. Alan and Monica's marriage however is on the rocks and Jason begins an affair with Susan Moore. Susan becomes pregnant with Alan's child. Alan and Susan lived together for a time and Alan and Monica fight for custody of A.J. Susan gives birth to a son Jason but Alan and Monica soon reconcile and Susan sues them for Jason's inheritance. Susan is murder when Jason is still a toddler and Alan get custody of Jason. Monica doesn't want anything to do with Jason but later comes to love Jason and adopts him. A.J. and Jason grow up together in a pretty happy childhood but as teenagers head off to boarding school. 1990's: In 1991, a troubled A.J. arrives back in Port Charles after he leaves school and ends up in jail for drunk driving. Jason later returns to town. A.J. resents Jason, because he thinks that Jason is the favorite. Jason is a good student and stays out of trouble. A.J. starts at Port Charles University and starts a load shark operation. During this time he has an affair with Nancy Eckert. In 1992, Nicole "Nikki" Langton arrives in town looking for revenge at Monica for the father of her father David Langton. She files a malpractice lawsuit again Monica but this fails so start dating A.J. Nikki soon trick A.J. into proposing so that she can get a hold of the Quartermaine fortune. Alan pays Nikki to leave town and this devastates A.J., who turns to alcohol to numb the pain. A.J. later has an affair with his cousin Edward "Ned" Ashton's former lover Julia Barrett but she also leaves town. In late 1994, Monica is diagnosed with breast cancer and she becomes friends with Paige Bowen, a fellow cancer severer. Paige later dies from cancer in mid 1995 but Alan and Monica adopt Paige's daughter Emily Bowen. During this time A.J. falls for Jason's girlfriend Keesha Ward. Also during the years, A.J.'s drinking getting out of control and he drives drunk and gets into a car accident with Jason in the car. Jason is thrown from the car and left with brain damage and in a coma. In 1996, A.J. cleans up his act following the car accident and Ned covers for A.J. Jason awakens from his coma with no memory of his past life and pulls away from the family and girlfriend. A.J. and Keesha date for time but can't make thing work after it revealed that A.J. caused Jason's accident. In 1997, A.J. has a drunken one night stand with Caroline "Carly" Benson, who is involved with Anthony "Tony" Jones at the time. A.J. has no memory of the night. After that night, A.J. gets clean and Carly soon discovers that she is pregnant and is unsure of who the father is. Carly fearing that A.J. would remember that night drugs A.J., which leads to everything thinking that A.J. is off the wagon. A.J. soon remembers his one night stand with Carly and questions Carly about the baby's paternity. Carly tells him that Tony is the father. A.J. tells Carly that he wants a paternity test done when the baby is born. Carly and Tony's relationship falls apart late in Carly's pregnancy and Carly to Jason. Carly then tells everyone that Jason is her baby's father as but A.J. and Tony are threatening to take her child from her when it is born. On December 29, 1997, Carly's son is delivered by emergency c-section. The baby's blood type reveal that Tony is not the child's father making A.J. the father of the child. However because Jason and the baby share the same blood type A.J. mistakenly believes the Jason is the baby's father. Carly leaves town soon after the birth as she is suffering from postpartum. Jason reunites with his girlfriend Robin Scorpio and the two care for the baby who Jason names Michael Morgan. About a year and half later, the truth about Michael's paternity comes out when Robin reveals the truth about Michael after her break-up with Jason at the hands of Carly. Carly wanting to hold on to custody of Michael agrees to marry A.J. on May 26, 1999 and the unhappy couple moves into the Quartermaine mansion. A.J. has difficulty bonding with Michael, who is closer to Jason. Jason agrees to step back and leaves town. 2000's: Carly soon announces that she is pregnant. A.J. knows that he can't be the father assumes that Jason is the father as he has always suspected Carly and Jason of having an affair. A.J. agrees to pass the child off his own believed that Jason is the father because he wants to get back at Jason for hiding Michael's paternity. It is soon revealed that Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. is the father of of Carly's unborn child. Sonny doesn't want his child growing up as a Quartermaine so he blackmail A.J. into allowing Carly and Michael to move out and they move in with him. In May 2000, A.J. and Carly have a fight on the stairs at the Quartermaine mansion which leads Carly into falling down the stairs and miscarries her child. A.J. is is later disinherited by his family and forced to move out of the mansion. Carly and Sonny scheme to gain custody of Michael and Sonny threats A.J. into signing away custody of Michael. Sonny later adopts Michael. In 2001, A.J. again battles alcoholism which destroys his relationship with Hannah Scott. A.J. moves back into the mansion following Monica having a health scare. A.J. also bonds with new found sister Skye Quartermaine, who in the past had suffered with alcoholism. A.J. and Skye scheme to try to get custody of Michael back. In 2002, A.J. meets Sonny's younger half-sister Courtney Matthews and he starts dating her in effort to drive Sonny crazy. A.J. marries Courtney and Sonny tries to kill him. A.J. offers to give Courtney a divorced if Sonny gives up Michael. Sonny turns him down. A.J. falls in love with Courtney, but A.J.'s relationship with Courtney got him cut off by the family. Jason returns to town and forms a friendship with Courtney. A.J. turns to alcohol to deal with his jealousy and crashes his car through the Oasis strip club. Courtney becomes a stripper at the club to pay off his debt. A.J. burns down the club and Courtney convinces Jason to cover for him. A.J. seeing that Courtney is getting closer to Jason, hires the former owner of the Oasis, Coleman Ratcliffe to terrorize Courtney to bring her closer to him. However the plan backfires when Courtney learns the truth. Courtney leaves A.J. to be with Jason. In 2003, A.J. becomes CEO of ELQ and becomes involved with Lydia Karenin. A.J. tries to redeem in himself in the family's eyes but his efforts come up short. A.J. and Lydia leave town together after A.J. emptied his entire family's bank accounts. In early 2005, Courtney who had become engaged to Jasper Jacks discovers that she is still legally married to A.J. and track him down. A.J. later fakes his death trying to pin it on Courtney. A.J. then has Michael along with Sonny's other two children Kristina Davis-Corinthos and Morgan Corinthos kidnapped. A.J. fakes Michael's death and takes off with Michael. Kristina and Morgan are returned home. Jason discovers the truth about A.J. and Michael's faked deaths leading him to track down A.J. A.J. returns to the Quartermaine mansion with Michael in toe in an effort to get Alan to help him disappear with Michael. Jason arrives and A.J. ends up shoot Alan during a fight with Jason. Jason and A.J. fight and the two fall through a staircase. A.J. brakes his back. On April 26, 2005, A.J. is apparently murdered by Dr. Asher Thomas, A.J. had been blackmailing. 2010's: A.J. resurfaces alive on October 26, 2012 and it is revealed that Monica and Steven "Steve" Webber had faked his death in order to protect him. Monica smuggled him out of the hospital to a rehab facility overseas, while everyone was led to think he had died. A.J. decides to remain in town and try to build a relationship with early twenties Michael. Michael doesn't want anything to do with A.J. at first but Carly reveals the truth about the past and what she and Sonny did to keep A.J. from Michael. Michael slowly builds a relationship with A.J. once the kidnapping charges get dropped. A.J. and his aunt Tracy Quartermaine go to war over ELQ. A.J. is later accused of murdering Constanza "Connie" Falconeri when he as drunk and she wrote 'AJ' in her own blood. A.J. is arrested and goes to court. A.J. is acquitted of the crime as there was just not enough evidence to convict an innocent man. A.J., torn by the verdict because he feels guilty, continues to drink excessively. A.J. begins to have flashbacks about the night of the murder. A.J. remembers that Ava was there the night of Connie's murder. A.J. remembers that Ava killed Connie and confronts Ava who admits that she killed. Sonny walks in and shoots A.J., who is then rushed to General Hospital. A.J. falls into coma. A.J. awakens but dies before he can tell everyone that Sonny shot him. Quartermaine, A.J. Quartermaine, A.J. Quartermaine, A.J.